Evil Minds...
by Knives1
Summary: A new evil has rosen, in the very manifestation of the defeated Sauron himself. This time, Legolas feels that he should know this creature and why does it want him? Capturing Legolas is his key goal, but what for? A new world?! Please Read and Review!:):)


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story, Lord of the Rings. However, this story is my work. Copy it and Die! The privilege and honour belongs to Tolkien. Go ahead and try to sue me, all I have is the little soggy cardboard box which is my home, a pack of dragon ball z stickers and my maths homework.  
  
A/N: Please at least give this fanfic a chance! Please read it and review! I don't like flames so please, if you think it needs improvement, criticize `nicely.' =) Thanks so much! This is pretty much a legolas fic, and no lemon. I'm sorry if you've been waiting for that, but lemon??!! I'll be having change of scenes and stuff so be aware!=)  
  
Without further ado, continue on!  
  
::Mirkwood::  
  
The prince of Mirkwood struggled with his green tunic, attempting to pull it on over his head and unfortunately not succeeding. The annual elven meeting was scheduled to start very soon. This usually was a renunion of fellow elves or friends that had come to play an important part in their lives. It was also when issues of the outside community were brought up. Sometimes, for the young elf, this was a tiresome project, for the day dragged on and on. However, Legolas smiled despite this, thinking of the fellowship of the One Ring, and knowing that he would soon see them once again. He finally finished cladding himself in his clothes and proceeded to drape his white cloak over his broad shoulders. Once the braiding of his blond locks was done, he carefully strapped on his quiver of sharp-tipped arrows and took up his bow. A long time possession, which he could not bear to part with, even for a day. Legolas gazed at himself in the mirror, than satisfied, and walked out the  
door.  
  
The dark chestnut horse Legolas had chosen stood patiently while he mounted. Accompanied with a group of other elves, including Haldir, he made his way to the outside of his father's borders. The dirt was crisp under the horse's hooves and the day was so bright that there was nothing to imply evil was aboard.  
  
::Gandalf travelling::  
  
Gandalf growled in frustration, already he had detoured to pick up those two idiotic hobbits - Merry and Pippin. And along the way to Revendall, he had saved Gimli from certain death. The cursed dwarf had clumsily climbed up a tree for god knows what, and as always, could not climb down again. He had been so desperate that he was going to jump down. A 20-metre fall would have sealed his fate. The un-wanted company rode in mute silence; obviously feeling the anger Gandalf was letting escape.  
  
"Stupid Dwarf," muttered Gandalf, brooding over the wasted time.  
  
Gimili, looked down, shame-faced and tugged his forest of a beard.  
  
"Sorry...it was just that those grapes looked so delicious..." he mumbled in self-defence, "and besides, I didn't realised that it was just a mirage..."  
  
Pippin snickered, "You need a diet, not eating spree..."  
  
Gimli bristled and snorted, "Look who's talking, you hobbits always wants second breakfast!"  
  
Very soon, a fight was in full swing.  
  
"Your fat hide is blocking my view!"  
  
"Your very stench blocks my nose!"  
  
"DOES NOT!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Is it time for tea yet?" Merry asked timidly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
::Back to Legolas::  
  
Legolas swiveled around in his seat, sensing something following them. The leaves behind rustled but he thought that it had just been a trick of his mind. Shaking his head, he whispered to the horse in elvish. Suddenly there was crack of a stick and the entire company froze.  
  
"Did you hear something?" called Legolas to Haldir in elvish.  
  
Haldir nodded and looked behind. The others skittered around, waiting for orders.  
  
"Silence..."  
  
They moved into a defensive formation, penetrating the vegetation around them. Red glowing eyes gathered together. Horses whinnied in fright, and pranced in circles, their flanks covered with sweat. The first arrow came, aimed at Legolas but missed by far. More came, this time in a flood. Soon the elves were releasing their own weapons. Legolas pulled back his bow and let fly. One arrow pierced the attackers in the chest. All of them hit their target with deadly accuracy but Legolas's arrows were soon used up. He drew his short sword and engrossed himself in hand to hand combat. Legolas could wield the sword well, though his talent lay in his arrows. The creatures hissed in fury and rushed upon the elves.  
  
"Stay together!" ordered Haldir, cracking one creature's skull open.  
  
They were slimy, small and strong smelling things. Their claws scrapped uselessly against the elves's amour. They had sharp pointed fangs, spikes on their sides and bad breath. Mutated they were.  
  
"What are they!?" yelled Legolas as he leaped back and fenced with one black creature.  
  
"Not Orcs or Goblins!" panted an elf.  
  
Suddenly, they withdrew, as if scared off by some higher larger thing. Their screeches echoed in the distance, leaving the group to themselves. Scampering off, they tossed their weapons into the dust and rushed away.  
  
"Let's get out of here! I do not wish to see what abomination scares off those vile things!" roared Haldir, wildly whipping his eyes around.  
  
"Agreed! Move! We must get to Rivendall soon!" returned Legolas, puffing a little in his efforts.  
  
With that, they cantered off, not even one looking back to see the huge shadow gradually looming up behind.  
  
::Back to Gandalf::  
  
Gandalf glared at the darkness, wondering what was happening now. The shadow that had been tailing them for long hours now, was growing into a more visible form. It had a large body, with bat-like wings protruding from its back and elongated arms. Though it was thin, Gandalf knew that it would present a problem. The hobbits scrambled onwards, wanting to get away from the flying thing. Gimli drew his axe, it's blade glinting in the grey light. Suddenly, a screeching cry welled up, shaking the hobbits's bravery.  
  
"Orcs!" roared Gimli.  
  
Panic stirred, and everyone pressed together.  
  
"MOVE!!" yelled Gandalf.  
  
The hobbits blasted a war cry and ran towards the on-coming army of orcs, weapons drawn. They slashed at the enemy, reaching for the ones they could touch, even wound.  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT!!!" shouted Gandalf, almost in fright for the brainless hobbits.  
  
Gimli had taken the offensive, chopping down orcs like trees. The blood spurted. He leap into the air, and came crashing down on top of an orc. They bared their canine teeth and attacked back, cutting Gimli across the arm. Gandalf had been keeping the orcs at bay with his magical abilities. He was cradling a fireball in one hand, and his staff in the other. Hurling blue fire one after the other, told the orcs to be cautious.  
  
"Help!!" screamed Pippin, held down by three orcs, and carried off. Merry had also being given the same treatment, having broken his leg.  
  
Gimli raced after the hobbits, but was pulled back by pestering orcs. He hit them over the head with the flat side of his blade, but they held out grimly. More orcs appeared, and surrounded both Gandalf and Gimli. They soon had Gimli trapped, and though he protested, knocked him un-conscious. However, the orcs far more tentative about Gandalf. They seemed happy to simply sit tight and circled Gandalf who was searching for an opening.  
  
"LEAVE US BE!" shouted the wizard, growing taller by the second. His beard glowed with an Inner Light, but the orcs would not budge.  
  
A black, long tentacle wound itself around Gandalf's leg, surprising him. Another one nimbly grabbed his staff and tossed it to the ground negligently. Gandalf struggled to pull free, but more came, each one even stronger than before. Soon, they had the wizard caught like a rabbit in a snare. Unable to move, Gandalf could only work his mouth, cursing loudly.  
  
The others, by this time, had all been captured and thrust up like chickens ready to be sold at some market. They of course, struggled with their bonds. All except for Gimli, who was still knocked out cold. The tentacles withdrew after the orcs had finished tying up Gandalf, and all that could be seen was that large flying shadow...  
  
A/N: So...what'd you think? Please review! Tell you what! I'll give you an incentive, if you enjoy neopets, here is a little competition. I'm thinking of a number. If your review number is that number, you'll win 20, 000NP!=) I'm nice aren't I? Please give me feedback! Thanks so much!  
  
Love and Peace,  
  
Knives. 


End file.
